


Assumptions

by eyeless_soul



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer thinks that Derek is going to break up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The power had gone out, the only thing that Morgan kept picturing was his pretty boy huddled under the covers, shivering and probably trying to rationalize his fear. Morgan knew that Reid knew that nothing in the room had changed, he just disliked the dark, hated it, loathed it completely.

Morgan picked up his cell phone. He was at odds at what to do. On one hand, if Spencer was awake, his call could be the difference between Reid completely freaking out and being comforted and calm. On the other hand, if Reid was peacefully sleeping and blissfully unaware of what was going on then the phone call would change that. He knew that with the power being out he probably shouldn't be driving. As he got into his jeep, the only thing that he could think of was that he had to get to Spencer. Driving there was the only way that he could think of checking on him without waking him up if he was sleeping.

As he entered the small apartment he was amazed, as always, that it was as neat as it was. He knew that Reid was a bit of a neat freak that was a give in, once you took a look at his desk. It was always neat and orderly; everything had a place.

He quietly closed the door behind him. He crossed the living room and peeked into the bedroom. He had expected to see Spencer in bed; to say that he was surprised to find the bed empty was an understatement.

He frantically doubled back into the living room; practically tripping over his own feet as he walked into the kitchen. All he kept thinking was that if Spencer had been on his way to somewhere; it was going to be disastrous. He cursed himself for not thinking to check and see if Reid's car was there. If he had been on the subway when the power went off, that would be worse. He'd be trapped, underground, in the dark, crowded by strangers. There was no way that this was going to end well. He almost missed the figure standing in a corner of the kitchen. Before Morgan was able to fully comprehend what was happening he was face-to-face with his boyfriend's gun.

Spencer was terrified, but he wasn't shaking. It was adrenaline from waking up to someone going through his apartment and his FBI training keeping him steady. He had a voice in his head; that sounded strangely like Morgan. At times like this, it was that voice that kept him calm and forced him to focus, when he wanted to give up and panic.

Morgan didn't blame Spencer for pointing his gun at him. It made him wish that he'd brought his flashlight. At least then he could have used the flashlight to get Spencer to realize that it was just him and that there was no reason to panic. Morgan put both of his hands up, so maybe; Reid would realize that he wasn't in any danger and that he could put his gun away.

"Spencer, baby? Tell me you aren't going to shoot me."

Spencer put the gun on the table; almost as if it had burned him. He practically threw himself at Morgan. Morgan felt him shiver as his body and mind realized that he wasn't in any danger and let the tears that he'd been holding back loose.

"God, Morgan. You scared me."

Derek gently rubbed circles on Spencer's back. "I'm sorry baby. Let's get you back to bed."

Reid nodded. As they made their way to Spencer's bedroom Spencer stopped. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Morgan smiled as he snaked his arm around Spencer's shoulders and continued to steer him into the bedroom. "I was at home when the power went out. I wanted to make sure that you were alright." Even in the dark he could see Reid raise an eyebrow.

"Not to make fun of me?"

Morgan pulled the covers back on the bed and waited until he heard Spencer get in; then much to Spencer's surprise he got in after him. Derek made sure that they were both covered up before he pulled Spencer close to him.

"Are you going to stay with me?"

Derek smiled, "Of course." It wasn't long before Spencer was asleep. Morgan chuckled. He knew that Spencer was tired, but he also knew that his young lover would never allow himself to relax enough to fall asleep knowing that he was completely in the dark. But knowing that Derek was there and he would protect him; he was able to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was watching Reid work. He'd been watching him for almost an hour. He hadn't been sure of he was going to do what he'd set out to, that was, until last week.

During the power outage he'd spent the night at Spencer's. He'd spent the night before but that time had been different. That time he wasn't there for sex; he'd known that the reason he was there was to comfort and protect Reid.

The young doctor had fallen asleep in his arms. It was then that Derek had a not-so-startling realization. He realized that Spencer was the one he wanted to grow old with (if they didn't get killed on the job). Reid was the ying to his yang. So, he decided right then and there that he couldn't put it off any longer. Now he was nervous. It was almost quitting time and he still hadn't done it. If he didn't do it soon he would loose his nerve.

Spencer was trying his best to pretend that he didn't notice that Morgan had done nothing but stare at him. It gave him a very uneasy feeling; he couldn't help but feel as if something very bad was going to happen. He didn't know what he would do if Derek broke up with him. He figured, to make things easier for the two of them he would transfer to another department or he could always look into teaching.

He stood up from his desk, grabbed some files and headed up to Hotch's office. The files weren't really important or necessary but he didn't want to seem suspicious. The fact was that Hotch was the only other person that he and Morgan had told about their relationship. That's not to say that Garcia, Prentiss, J.J. and Rossi didn't know about it, they just hadn't been told. Spencer didn't think that they knew; he was under the false belief that they were doing a pretty good job of hiding their feelings for one another.

He knocked on the door once before opening it and stepping into the office.

"Shut the door." It was then that Hotch noticed that the door was already shut before the words ever left his mouth. "What's wrong Reid?"

Spencer also brought the files so that he would have something in his hands, when he got nervous he had a tendency to play with things. "I think that Morgan's going to break up with me. In the event that that happens I'd like to put in for a transfer."

Hotch put his hand up. "Reid, stop. You aren't going to need to put in for a transfer. Everything will be just fine."

"But…"

"No. Now, go home. You look exhausted. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

Reid left Hotch's office, feeling numb. So now, if Morgan dumped him, which he was pretty sure was what was going to happen and probably happen soon; he was going to be stuck in the same office, same department as his soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend.

"That's wonderful." He muttered to himself as he yanked his chair back and all but threw himself into it.

Morgan was slightly alarmed but amused more than anything. He liked to watch Reid when he was nervous or upset. It was the little things he did, the way he played with the ends of his hair or the way he licked his bottom lip. Or the way that he organized and re-organized the objects on his desk; almost as if he didn't know what to do with himself, so he did that instead.

All of a sudden he stopped. Reid turned pale and started to shake every so slightly. How could he have forgotten? He and Morgan had a dinner date; it was a reservation that Morgan had planned months ago. Spencer sat down, by his own logic that meant that he'd been planning to break up with him for months.

Spencer felt the sting of his unshed tears. If that was true, had there been an alternative motive when the power had gone out? He stood up and numbly walked into the break room. He needed a cup of coffee, anything to get him out of the bullpen.

He stood in the break room adding sugar into his coffee. His nerves were a jittery mess and unlike most people; caffeine seemed to calm him when he was nervous. He blinked away the tears that he refused to let fall. It would not due to start crying in front of his co-workers and the other FBI Agents from other departments that were scattered throughout the bullpen. So he finished preparing his coffee, took a deep breath and calmly walked back to his desk.

Hotch in the meantime had called Morgan into his office. It was clear that their genius was bothered by something and wanted to make sure that Morgan took care of it before something really bad happened. By the time Spencer got back to his desk, Morgan was already calmly sitting at his own.

Derek was having a hard time believing that his pretty boy, the man who knew all of his darkest secrets and yet still acted like he was a worthwhile human being, thought that he was breaking up with him. Derek turned in his chair so that he was facing Spencer's desk. "Hey Spence, you ready for tonight?"

Spencer tried to swallow the lump in the back of his throat. For a few seconds (although to Spencer it felt like hours) he couldn't breathe. This was it. If he said that he was ready he'd be agreeing that their relationship had run its course and it was time to end it. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He smiled; he was hoping it didn't look too forced. He distracted himself by drinking his coffee; he wanted to be over with as soon as possible.

Morgan saw the look of panic and sadness that Spencer gave him and he was tempted to give it away right then. But if this was going to work then he'd have to wait.

Before Spencer even realized that any time had passed it was time to go home. He sighed, as he put the files that he would need for that night. He had a feeling that he'd have a lot of time to himself after dinner.

Morgan watched him pack up his stuff and compared it to an inmate on death row going to the electric chair. His movements were slow, he was shaky. Morgan could tell that he was trying his best not to let it show. As Derek walked by he handed Spencer a note.

*I'll pick you up at 8. See you soon.

Love Derek*

Spencer carefully folded the note and put it in his pocket. It took all the courage that he had to nod his head in Derek's direction. It was the best that he could manage.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek was nervous, more nervous then he could ever remember being. He wanted tonight to be perfect, even though he knew that his precious boy, the love of his life, thought that they were breaking up.

He drove to Spencer's apartment and honked the horn. He was going to knock on the front door but he knew Reid better than that. If he gave Spencer half a second to change his mind Spencer would take it; that was just the way that Spencer worked. He knew that he would rather pretend that there was no problem; then address it. He wasn't trying to be ignorant; Morgan knew better than anyone that Reid had a hard time with male relationships, not all of them sexual. He had a fear of abandonment and that tended to influence decisions that he made.

Derek felt his heart speed up when he saw Spencer. He was dressed in black dress pants, black shoes and a black button down shirt. He had to admit his boy looked good but at the same time; the way he was dressed reflected how he was feeling. Morgan knew that Reid was dressed like he was going to a funeral because he was already mourning a relationship that he hadn't even lost.

Spencer got into the passenger seat and closed the door. As he leaned over to buckle his seatbelt he caught Derek's lips in a quick kiss. He couldn't bear the thought that he might never kiss Derek again.

The car ride was quiet. Derek was tempted several times to pull the car over and explain to him what was going on, but then the whole evening would be pointless, so in the end he just grabbed Spencer's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Spencer blinked away the tears that he could feel threatening to fall. He would remain strong, he had to. He didn't want his last memory of Derek to be clouded with his sobbing. They were breaking up; it wasn't as if someone was dying.

The dinner went well. Spencer, despite the fact that he felt like his world was crumbling around him, was holding up quite well. What Spencer couldn't understand was why Morgan would prolong the inevitable and torture him like this; did he hate him that much?

After their meal, Morgan suggested they go for a walk. It was a beautiful night, and the only reason why Spencer agreed was that he figured that the fresh air might make him feel better.

They were walking in a park that was a short walk from the restaurant. Spencer found a bench and sat down. He was physically and mentally exhausted. "Derek, can we get to the point?"

Derek smiled, "Anything for you, pretty boy. I'll go first." Derek kneeled in front of the bench so that he was looking Spencer directly in his eyes. He saw fear, panic and confusion. This wasn't exactly the way that he'd pictured this going but he could wing it.

"We've been dating for almost three years now. And you know that I love you and that I would do anything for you. You also know that I hate seeing you unhappy. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy." He reached into his pocket and took out a small square box, opened it and presented it to Reid.

Spencer gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. He had to admit that this wasn't what he'd been expecting.

"Spencer Reid, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Carefully Spencer took the silver band out of the box and went to slip it on his finger when he noticed an inscription on the inside of the band. "A difference, to be a difference, must make a difference. What's that about?"

Morgan held both of his now, fiancées hands. "You've made a difference to me; in my life, the way I look at things and the way that I look at myself. I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me."

Spencer didn't want to destroy the moment so he kissed Derek softly. As soon as they parted for air, Spencer pulled himself up so that he was standing. They walked back to the restaurant, both wondering how in the hell they had gotten so lucky.

The end


End file.
